Avengers: The Future of the past years
by LucyCastell
Summary: Next Avengers and Avengers crossover. They dreamed of traveling to see some past and conoser their families, they never thought they could really happen, and less than that ...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue...

Now that James looked at the city from the top of the tower Avengers realized how long they were two years ... Two years since the defeat of Ultron ... Two years since the earth live in freedom ... Two yearsin they found the Avengers more ... Twelve years after the death of their parents.

Admitted to be very happy with the new release and all, but I could not help but be sad to think of all that lost Luckily for that freedom it was now easier to carry, estava busiest, new friends and even had a girlfriend! He was very happy and at the same time bitter.

Upon entering the room in common I can see my friends, Thourran with long blond hair, sitting on a sofa sharpening his sword most curious, she wore normal clothes and no armor on the table was one Pym 14 years , putting together something with two of her new friends, May Parker's daughter amazing spider man (who suspected her friend was more or at least have feelings) and Lucy or better "Luke" Stark newly discovered daughter of his tutor Tony Stark .

In one corner Francis Barton "Hawkeye" Laurel and Howlett were the daughter of infamous Wolverine, eating kisses ... typical.

In another sofa encotraba McCoy son Franck Beast X-Men reading a book while Jake LeBeu, also son two X-Men (Rouge and Gambit) cards tugging on the hair making small towers were formed, Franck paresis not bother him so sure would be a very common act of Jake.

Azari only slept face down on another couch, maybe it was his imagination but thought he saw sparks jumping Electris its embers and then.

On a small table in the window serca two boys Iri Storm daughter Benny Grimm Human Torch and The Thing son, were both semi-hugging while chatting, something very common in the tower were. They two were inseparable and most believed they had a relationship in secret, the minority thought did not even know their feelings for each other.

Hearing a noise I realize that the person who walks through the door is nothing more and nothing less than vijilante daughter Emma Murdock Daredevil, direct coming to him with his dark glasses he wore for anyone to see his gray eyes. Do not hesitate to give it a little kiss as a greeting, it made her sadness left behind. He had an incredible girlfriend, great friends, freedom ... He was right, it was James Rogers Romanoff, son of Captain America and Black Widow.

N / A: Hello, I think aberlo and dimensioned but not for more, this story is a retorsida my idea convinando movies Avengers (not include the Ant-Man, for he had not seen), the Upcoming animated movie Avengers, some ideas of comics and some own characters. I hope you like it and if not, send that and see what I can do.

PS: This is a translation of one of my fanfic written in Spanish


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Meetings and Concerns**

 **POV James Rogers Romanoff**

It started as a normal, clear day when you consider that as normal.

James stood up by the voice of Jocasta reporting on the state of the day and a meeting of all the Avengers after breakfast. That deho thinking when meetings had meant a situation which would require a mission.

He got up slowly, I went to the bathroom where he took a shower and prepared for the day, dressing civil standard. A black shirt, dark green pants and black sneakers.

When acensor more approached the plant in which the living room was heard screams, thinking sigh or rather who started a fight today.

When the doors opened I was a decent esena encontraro turning around and never return to the Avengers tower, but downplayed and kept going to prepare their grain.

-Hawkeye! Give me back my tools! NOW - The great cry of Luke must have heard in the lab was in the basement.

'I told you that I have no child, and let me now do not bother desayunar- You could tell he had just woken up and sleepy Hawakey could turn out to be hell for everyone, of course exept for Luke, she just wanted his tools.

Actually it was clear that it was not when he was sitting I could see Jacke dropping them play with the tools in the air and stuff.

They want to shut up I try to read - Eddy Typical breakfast with a book glued

'Of this you see I'm with Eddy! All this noise is making me ill - Help Emma to sit without falling into just a few moments had arrived and the pain it caused the screams notava. But she kept look beautiful. He was wearing a simple black trousers with red shirt and black slippers on his face and his dark glasses infantables trying to hide his gray eyes and lifeless. He did not bother him, even liked he liked everything about her, but he knew that others were uncomfortable.

After helping her sit down and give his cereal bowl without forgetting the kiss of morning she snapped:

You know I can not do it alone - among agradesida asked, proud and angry

'Of course it is, just do Emm ...- I wanted His reply was cut off by the shouts of victory Iri who was playing with a video game console with Benny. The first thing I thought is that I let win, they had a very strong bond between them were very protective and enjoyed seeing the other happy, especially Benny.

-You Can silence Iri! Just get up and the last thing I want is to hear you scream - Laurel said entering the lift, immediately he was greeted by her boyfriend with a kiss which visibly relax

-can Leave tokens of love! Are eating if you have not noticed - The cry came from Azari

God, stop! - He Said with hands in his face

'Easy James, we quickly finish your cereal and go to the conference room, hopefully there will be calmer Sunovia adored was the only one who could calm him when he began to get angry, even he admitted that when he was angry was terrible.

Sure Emmy replied with a smile you more joy that was returned.

Fast finish her cereal and went to wash the bowl and a minute later he was joined by Emma. At the end they held hands and walked into the living conferensia who was on another floor. On arrival we noticed that only Tony, Pym and May together encotraba talking about what was safe and Tourran a new project to be cleaning his sword paresis

Good diastolic They said upon entering, the answer was only made gestures Tourran distracted others.

They sat with Emma to wait, they talked a good time while others empesaron to get, after an hour everyone was reunodos and a screaming he seems to Luke had noticed that Jacke had taken his tools when he accidentally exploded one. What threatened Lucke was not very nice so you could understand why he had Jacke face would not leave her room for a while.

-Children! Do not fight! Lucy leaves Jacke! THIS IS IMPORTANT - With the cry became a clearly abnormal silence in Avengers Tower

-so Record is Tony - With the cry that had just knew it was recorded but there was something that bothered me a lot, Emma seemed to notice because I took my hand and squeezed it

I'm afraid that if James, the thing has me really bad - could tell by his tone that he was not lying and you could see that most of them were getting more serious than are usually

-What's Wrong with Tony May suabe you wonder, though you could tell he was worried feelings that showed her eyes gave her away

As you know monitoriadas keep all the cities that are in the US, eh lately received abnormal-readings While talking holographic screens they were showing different points on maps

That kind of reading - Pym asked, could have cresido in two years but still very impatient

\- Thefts of valuable objects mechanics, I'm worried that somehow this imbolucrado- Ultron answer without hesitation unleashed hell

Everyone had taken bad that was for sure, some were pale, others started screaming, some were even to Vorde of madness. He did not know, did not know what to do, I wanted to cry, mourn, hit someone. Just could not believe this.

-STOP! We must speak more slowly and watch as Tony said is only a suspicion! We can not solve anything screaming! He notava that Emma had just wanted everything quickly and although what he said was to comfort the others noticed that she really wanted comfort, so do not hesitate to squeeze his hand.

Gradually everyone went reassuring you could tell that the words of Emma had worked.

-What Is the Tony plan - Eddy was still pale, her hair a striking blue only made paler paresiese

He that possibility affects everyone, but we must remain calm. In truth I can desir we have time, if ubiesemos taken longer who knows what could have happened. I have planned a mission for all clear some remain on the ship next to me waiting to know the situation is in a city not far suspect there is hidden, and as Emma said hopefully'm wrong- You could tell Tony was worried for what could happen and everyone in the room, very normal considering our reactions.

All right, when we left - I ask desidi noticing that no one was willing

'm Faster than we can-said with a face that could tell he was not going to wait another minute of the given

Heard-and to prepare the Hawkeye Costumes- bad could tell the difference with the others is that the paresis be angry, it was no wonder he had the right to remain much rincor to Ultron, he not only lost his parents also had to see how they died

After Hawkeye told by everyone went faster down the lift, to go to their apartments and change. Desidi stay back a moment and when Tony and I were staying just said,

Everything will be fine Tony

-I Know I trust you-words showing confidence and encouraged me to go to my room and change.


End file.
